


I have always loved you...

by iamkimara



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Hotel, Idols, LA, M/M, Misunderstanding, Seventeen - Freeform, Yaoi, kpop, sweet yet explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamkimara/pseuds/iamkimara
Summary: Mingyu was standing there, in front of the Hotel room, thinking about how everything turned out to be like this. The only thing he could hear was his own heart beating rapidly in the silence of an empty and dark corridor. He bites his lips, while being more nervous than ever. He could feel his sweat rolling down of his forhead, his hands shaking and his legs refusing to move. He was anxious, maybe even scared? He could not believe this was really hapenning...





	I have always loved you...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic so excuse my mistakes and I am meanie trash so hope u like it.. fighting!

Mingyu was standing there, in front of the Hotel room, thinking about how everything turned out to be like this. The only thing he could hear was his own heart beating rapidly in the silence of an empty and dark corridor. He bites his lips, while being more nervous than ever. He could feel his sweat rolling down of his forhead, his hands shaking and his legs refusing to move. He was anxious, maybe even scared? He could not believe this was really hapenning...  
...Flashback...  
"Guys, hurry up!!!!" the Leader, S.coups shouted. "We can not be late, youhear me?" he ordered in an angry tone, which was pretty unusual for him.  
Actually, everyone was scared of seungcheol's Temper . He would suddenly turn from being all sweet and kind,to being an asshole who would kill you if you did anything wrong. Although he never really got mad or acted as a strict leader, when he did, not even Jihoon or Jeonghan would dare to talk back or joke around. That is just why he never really needed to be strict, because everybody would try their best to avoid being in the situation they are in right now.  
They were late for their flight to L.A for a concert, all thanks to a certain someone, who forgot to bring their passport, so they had to drive back and get it. "Mingyu...you are so dead..." whispered Minghao to a nervous Mingyu, who knew that Seungcheol was furious."i know..." he sighed. " You go to the front. We cannot afford to let a clumsy idiot like you in the back!" Jeonghan said bossily, as though he was the second in command. Well, somehow he was, because everyone knew about his and seungcheol's relationship and disobeying the orders of Jeonghan had even worse consequenses than disobeying the leader himself.  
Mingyu rushed to the front, looking down and avoiding eye contact with any member.He knew everyone was mad at him right now, so he just walked quietly without looking up or making a single noise. The situation was so tense. Nobody was saying a word and the only sound you could hear was the sound of the suitcase wheels and the fast steps of the 13 members, until they reached the Check in.  
The first in the line was of course, Mingyu. He was so nervous, that he kept dropping his things and could feel the gaze of all the members looking at him. Staring. Staring angrily. He was finally finished and left, feeling extremely relieved. The next in line was Wonwoo... The wonwoo, Mingyu loved with all his heart. The Wonwoo who was his favorite Person. The wonwoo, who is his closest "friend"...or was.  
He avoided looking at him and just waited until he was finished and hoped Minghao, who was next in line would finish faster, so he could avoid this awkward situation. The next minutes felt like hours and just as he thought Minghao was done, the employee stated that there was a problem.  
Mingyu and all the others could feel the Leaders rage, as he came all the way from the end of the qeue to the front and started arguing with the service worker. Well, he really made the situation worse and even the manager had to step in to make him shut up, as some security guards appeared. Mingyu and Wonwoo went to see what was wrong, but the manager told them to go to the Plane and that they would be coming soon.  
"we will be joining you in a minute, you just go on!" is what the manager told them while holding s.coups back. However, they did not come and the Plane was already in the clouds. During the whole flight, Mingyu and wonwoo didnt say a word. Wonwoo actually slept during the whole flight, while Mingyu was nervous as to what had happened to the other members.  
Soon the flight landed and Mingyu and Wonwoo, still not have spoken a word, went to receive their luggage. They walked in silence until they saw someone holding a sign with their names on it and approached him. The man was a friend of their managerand he explained the whole situation.  
"So, you are saying that we have to stay in hotel for about a week or more until the others can come?" wonwoo asked coolly. " Well, yes. Your leader caused some problems and until everything has been solved neither of them can join you here. Anyways I have booked a hotel room for the both of you already and the taxi is outside waiting for you!" the man explained.  
...End of Flashback...  
"THIS IS WHAT HE MEANT WITH A ROOM FOR BOTH OF US? ARGHHHHH" is what Mingyu thought. He wanted to scream, but couldn't. He knew Wonwoo despised him and that's probably why he has been ignoring him since a fan asked what he was to wonwoo. That is why Mingyu decided to distance himself from Wonwoo and it was working well until now!! He couldn't believe what was going on, but decided to act as normal as he could and finally opened the door.  
He was speechless. he really was. His heart was racing faster than before and he felt his whole body heating up and his face turning red. His jaw dropped and his eyes were wide open, he didnt even blink. The view was just too gorgeous to even miss a milisecond of it by blinking, is what he thought. In front of him he saw a beautiful Wonwoo, only with a towel wrapped around his waist. His body seemed fragile, his skin was milky white and water drops dripped from his wet hair onto his bare back. The sight alone made Mingyu swallow as he tried to calm down.  
"You are here!" wonwoo broke the silence as he saw Mingyu through a mirror. Mingyu nodded, as his voice really wasn't obeying him. "As you can see, we will be using this room together, so let's get along well?"he said. For a second Mingyu thought he was being seduced, but the thought left his mind immediately after. " Hmm.. yeah, let's get a long well" is what he managed to say, acting all cool and uninterested.  
It was already past midnight and Mingyu couldn't sleep. How can you blame him he was in a KINGSIZED BED with wonwoo. WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING?? Why exactly does he end up with WONWOO in this kind of situation. Why not with any other member? He would even prefer to be hier with angry coups rather than with wonwoo. He kept thinking about everything that was going on, when he heared a quiet snore. He was facing the windows and "How can he sleep in this situation??" is what Mingyu thought before he turned around saw an innocent looking wonwoo sleeping tightly.  
He looked cute.His hair was so messy and his bare face with no make up was to die for. He slept with his mouth slightly open and his hands under his ears. His eyelashes were long and thick. He looked beautiful. "Why does it have to be you?" Mingyu spoke quietly, trying not to disturb Wonwoo, as he put his hand on his cheek. "Your face is warm.." Mingyu chuckled as he caressed wonwoos cheeks and turned around. Just a small touch made him so relieved and he fell asleep within minutes.  
Wonwoos lips curled into a smile as he opened his eyes. " You are so stubborn..." he whispered.  
The next day Mingyu woke up late. Like really late. It was already 2 PM. (A/N: Iove 2pm kekeke) He tried to open his eyes but the sun was shining directly onto his face. "Arghh.." he complained in a raspy voice. "Good Morning" he heard a voice that made him remember the whole situation about yesterday and he suddenly jumped up and was fully awake. " Oh..yeah Good morning" he responded as though forced.  
"I am going out. Wanna join me?" wonwoo asked, while drying his hair and oh god Mingyu wished he had been awake sooner to see him in a towel. "Yeah.." he answered while being in his own world. "Good. lets meet up in front of the hotel in 30 minutes, I will call the others to make sure everything is fine. Dont be late!" He told Mingyu calmly before leaving the room.  
"What?"  
Mingyu didnt know what was happening. He wasn't thinking. He was tired and wanted to sleep more and threw himslef back on to the bed while covering himself with a blanketand planning to sleep.  
. .."Lets meet up in front of the hotel in 30 minutes, I will call the others to make sure everything is fine. Dont be late!" ...  
....  
..."I am going out. Wanna join me?" ...  
..."Yeah.." ...  
"WHAAAAAAT?????"Mingyu jumped up and fell from the bed as he realized what had happened. "JESUS; WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT?" He put both his hands on his face and was really mad at himself. "OH GOD, WHY WOULD HE EVEN ASK ME? WHY WOULD HE WANT TO HANG OUT WITH SOMEONE HE HATES?" He shouted while rushing to the bathroom.  
He took a shower, brushed his teeth, dried his hair, made the bed and the only thing left was choosing what to wear. "What should I wear? I dont even have nice clothes with me...wth" he talked to himself like a teenage girl, going on her first date. After realizing he had to meet wonwoo in 7 minutes, he was so rushed and wore something somehow decent, put on cologne, grabbed his wallet and phone and left the room in a hurry.  
"Thank god--, I-- still have-- 3 minutes"he panted.As he was still gasping for air and wiping his sweat, he caught a glimpse of wonwoo, holding two cups of iced Americanos and walking towards Mingyu. "Here!" he handed Mingyu the iced Americano.Mingyu could never tell what wonwoo was thinking, because he basically had the same cold expression 99%of the time. " you didn't have breakfast, so let us stop by a pancake shop." Wonwoo said in a higher tone than usual. "let's do that.." Mingyu answered obscurely.  
The minute they entered the Shop, Mingyu wanted to leave, because it was not an over exaggeration to say , that the whole place was full of couples. He did not say anything though because he thought wonwoo would want to leave any second anyway. " He wouldn't want us to be in such an awkward situation, after what had happened" he smirked to himself, as wonwoo broke the silence "let's sit over there" is what he said, while pointing to a table right in the middle of the restaurant. "Ahh.. yes..yeah ...let's..." mingyu answered in shock.  
"What the hell is going on?" was the only thing Mingyu was thinking about, while wonwoo ordered his pancakes and asked Mingyu what he wanted. " The same..." He answered while being totally distracted by the chatter around them.  
"Are they a couple?"  
"They are so sweet!"  
"They look perfect together."  
"It is unfair for a couple to be this beautiful.."  
Although Mingyu was innerly happy to hear all that, he was also concerned as to why wonwoo was being so weird. " Why did you chose this place?" Mingyu asked while trying to hide his smile. "No particular reason, why?" he answered while looking at the menu. "Nothing, just curious" MIngyu uttered. " Of course there is no reason, he is just treating me like any other member... we are seventeen after all.." he reckoned.  
An hour or so passed with none of them uttering a word. They finished their pancakes and left immediately after. Mingyu wasn't sure where they were going now, as it was already 6 PM, but he didn'task. He was happy to spend time with wonwoo, even though he didn't let it show and it didnt matter what they were doing or where they were going. As Mingyu was smiling to himself, he heard his phone ring.  
"Yes?"  
"MIngyu... How are you guys? did anything happen yet?"  
"Minghao? no way, was something supposed to happen? when are you guys coming?"  
"ehmm... Nothing? oh yeah what should have happened haha.."  
"what the hell? You are acting really weird. What is really going o-"  
"Coups hyung wants to talk to wonwoo hyung, he is not picking up, so pplease pass him the phone, bye then.."  
Mingyu was super confused and rolled his eyes before looking down to see wonwoo staring at him.  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
"Coups hyung.." he responded while giving him the phone. Wonwoo disappered for a few minutes, to talk in private and Mingyu felt kind of hurt, that there was something wonwoo couldnt talk about in front of him. However he decided not to show anything in front of wonwoo, so as wonwoo appeared he took his phone and told him " I am tired, I think i will go back to the hotel, you take your time and enjoy LA. Its not like we can come here daily haha" he forced a smile and rushed to a taxi.  
As he arrived to the hotel and entered his room he burst into tears. It's not like he expected wonwoo to like him, nor did he assume that he was the closest to wonwoo, but he wished he was. He craved Wonwoos love. He desired wonwoo to be only his. He longed for his warmth. Everything was building up and he couldn't stop his tears. he was sitting on the ground, right in front of the door. He was sobbing like a baby. He was feeling helpless.  
"Why arent I good enough? Why am i so stupid? so clumsy.. why? No wonder he doesn't like me.. Why would he? he can have anyone..." he was whining. He kept crying and crying until his whole shirt was wet with tears and he fell asleep on the ground still sobbing.  
"I am really sorry Mingyu, Its not your fault.." A voice came from the opposite side of the door.  
The next morning Mingyu woke up on the ground feeling his whole body aching.His mood was down and he really only wanted to throw himself on the bed and continue sleeping, as he realized that wonwoo wasnt there. "Shit... I am such a retard, how could he come in if i was sleeping in front of the fucking door?" he spoke angrily as he rushed to open the door.  
Wonwoo was sleeping there. On the cold ground. Eyes still closed. Mingyu felt like crying. He was such an asshole to put others through trouble just because he was feeling overly emotional that night. He could slap himself in th face, but decided to carry wonwoo to bed instead of wasting time.  
Wonwoo was surprisingly light. Mingyu carried him like a princess to the kingsized bed and covered him with blankets and decided to just sit on the sofa and wait until wonwoo woke up, so that he could apologize for being such an immature asshole. Hours passed and wonwoo was still asleep so mingyu decided to take a shower and ordered some food so that wonwoo could eat once he woke up.  
As he entered the modernly built bathroom, with a seperate shower, a huge bathtub a sauna and a view over LA, he felt slightly relaxed. “I have to get my shit together... I cant be a bother to him, just because of my one sided love.”He smiled although he felt like crying. He took of his clothes, exposing his beautifully tanned skin and muscular body. His hair looked messy as his stylist werent here to take care of him, but even with messy hair he looked just fictional.  
The bathtub was beautiful and enormous. Mingyu felt like they needed a bathtub like this in their dorm, cause they shower together often and that would be practical. As he was still admiring the royal like bathroom he heard the bathroom door open. He quickly put on a towel around his waist. “Wh-Who is that?” he was flustered.  
“who else would it be, idiot?” wonwoo yawned while entering the bathroom.  
“Do you need something?” Mingyu asked while collecting all his courage and stopping his himself from falling in love with wonwoos I-literally-woke-up-this-gorgeous-i-am-not-even-lying look. “Lets shower together.” he said while taking off his t-shirt. “WHATT?” mingyu shouted. “WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE?”he said while being shocked, happy, excited and confused all at once.  
“Why shouldnt we? We do it in the dorm all the time” he said not even looking at mingyu and continuing to strip. “Yaaah! Stop it!”Mingyu told him angrily. “yah? I am older..” wonwoo reminded him while raising his eyebrows. “So-sorry , but ok you can use the bathroom first, I will just wait until you finish.” he said while passing by wonwoo and opening the door to leave.  
“hey!” wonwoo shouted. It was the first time ever Mingyu had heard him speak this loudly, and this angrily. He was flustered and thought maybe he was angry about last night. “...I am sorry about la-” But wonwoo interrupted him in the most shocking and dreamy way ever. He kissed him. Jeon wonwoo just pulled Kim Mingyu in for a kiss.  
Wonwoos eyes closed while standing on his toes and pressing his lips onto the taller ones. His arms around Mingyus neck and his toungue asking for entrance.  
Mingyu was shook. His eyes wide open, tearing up and not able to realise what was going on. He wanted to kiss him back so badly, but he couldn't. He cried and didn't allow wonwoos toungue to enter his mouth while pushing him away. “How could you go this far, just because i made a stupid mistake? I even apologized, you disgust me!” mingyu whined before leaving the bathroom.He was so mad at wonwoo, but even more at himself for falling in love with someone who would kiss someone they didn't even love.  
He sat there quietly shedding tears, when wonwoo came out of the bathroom.wearing.nothing. He was naked. Completely exposed. Mingyu wanted to ask why he was doing this to him? But he couldn't take his eyes off of this perfection. He really couldnt resist the temptation. He was turned on. He could feel his errection, by just looking at wonwoos exposed body. He had lost self control and couldnt think staright as he stood up and waked angrily towards wonwoo, grabbed him by his wrist tightly and threw him on the bed.  
It was raining outside, you could hear the raindrops hitting the window, the thunder and the noise of night life in LA. It was already dark outside, but you could still see many lights. Mingyu was mirrored in the window and wonwoo was lying their completely exposed, but not complaining at all. “Hyung what is it that you want? Why are you doing this to me? Do i seem easy? DO YOU THINK ITS FUCKING FUNNY??” He shouted in rage. Wonwoo really got scared, for the first time in his life and was about to tear up.  
“This is all your fault, ok? I love you, you might not know that. BUT I FUCKING LOVE YOU damn it! Dont do this to me ever again. As is it wasnt bad enough to love you one sidedly and you are making it even harder what the hell is wrong with you? Now you know it! Hate me! Yes I am gay.G-A-Y! Do you understand?” He shouted while his tears kept falling onto wonwoos bare chest and he was furious.  
Wonwoo finally stood up, passed by mingyu, got dressed, put on a thick jacket and left the room.  
“ I knew it! I fucking knew he would be grossed out..” he sobbed as his phone began to ring. He gathered his emotions and picked up the call pretending nothing had happened.  
“joshuua! Wassup?”  
“Kim Mingyu, I know wonwoo already confessed, so how is everything going man?”  
“What confessed?”  
“You dont have to pretend. The whole 'Mingyu and wonwoo alone in LA for a week' was planned by coups and jeonghan, you know?”  
“Hyung I will call you later” is what Mingyu said after realising what was going on. He threw his phone on the ground, while feeling so many emotions at once. Wonwoo loved him. He wasnt as asshole. “ OH GOD...” Mingyu was devastated as he ran out to look for wonwoo without even putting on clothes.  
He looked in the Hotel restaurant, the lobby, the sauna, the swimming pool, the fitness room, the roof and even the bathrooms. Wonwoo wasnt there. Mingyu decided to run to look for him outside without even realizing that he only had a stupid towel with sailor moon around his waist and it was fucking cold outside.  
“What the hell are you doing? A strip show? You idiot!?” He heared wonwoos voice, who was sitting on the stairs next to the hotel door, but jumped up suddenly and took of his jacket to put on mingyu. Mingyu didnt even care about the cold,he grabbed wonwoo who was really warm compared to himself and started crying and apologizing.  
“It is ok, lets go in. Everyone is watching!” He said embarassingly. As Mingyu realised he was wearing a towel and it was raining and cold outside, he started shivering and held Wonwoos arm with one hand and his towel with the other and ran towards the elevator.  
He didnt even wait for the elevator door to close, before starting to kiss wonwoo greedily. Wonwoos ears turned red , his face was burning as he went through mingyus messy hair with his fingers and the other hand caressing his cheek. Wonwoo was pulling farther away, but mingyu kept leaning more and more forward until wonwoo couldnt lean back anymore. Mingyu kept sucking on wonwoos lips then moving to his ears and biting them until wonwoo left out a soft moan. As he was moving to his neck the elevator door opened and mingyu stopped, grabbed wonwoos hand tightly and abducted him to their room.  
he didnt say a word, neither did mingyu.  
As soon as Mingyu closed the door, rather slammed the door shut he carried wonwoo on his shoulder, threw him onto the bed, which wonwoo kind of enjoyed. “Take off your clothes” is what Mingyu said with his evil smirk. For a moment wonwoo was not sure if he really did hear him correctly. “ Take it off..” he repeated. “w-what are u sayi-” is what wonwoo was trying to say before mingyu pulled him by the arm, looking him straight in the eyes with no hesitation “Now!”.  
Wonwoo couldnt resist this manly side of mingyu he had never seen before. He started stripping, while mingyu sat down in front of him smirking like an idiot. “Why are you being shy? Its not even been an hour since you were completely naked in front of me...” he smiled while staring at wonwoo who was only wearing his boxers now.  
Mingyu stood up, pulled wonwoo in for a kiss, while throwing his towel aside. “Thats what you do to me everytime, you act seductive..” he told wonwoo while pointing on his completely errect organ. Before wonwoo could reply, mingyu went in for the kiss.  
The kiss was more passionate than before. Wonwoo could barely breath and was gasping for air as he let out a slight moan into mingyus mouth. “your moan is music to my ears” mingyu said half jokingly, as he bit wonwoos lip, which earned him another even louder moan. Mingyu kept kissing wonwoo from his ears all the way down his collarbone, leaving a mark at every inch of his skin. Wonwoo cried in pleasure, while feeling the toungue work of his teammate for the first time.  
Mingyu was just too good. The slow motions, the perfect balance between toungue and teeth and just the fact that it was mingyu was driving wonwoo crazy. He kept on moaning louder and louder, while mingyu kept kissing further down from his collarbone to his chest, biting here and there slow and gentle kisses on the stomach, getting nearer and nearer to wonwoos penis, but still taking too long. Wonwoo was going crazy “Stoop..stop it.. plea...please...” he managed to speak while surpressing his moans.  
Mingyu felt more encouraged than ever, to keep teasing his lover. Now he started kissing between wonwoos thighs earning himself really loud moans and kept licking and sucking until he go nearer and nearer to wonwoos private spot and suddenly stopped. Wonwoo could hardly breath as he managed to utter “ you asshole... why are you doing this..”  
“Well, I want to enjoy every moment, If you want me to fuck you so bad, try begging for it, then i might consider..” he smirked showing his teeth and wonwoo was so mad but so turned on that he was even ready to sacrifice his pride . “ Ple...pleas...pleasse..please...do me...please...” he stuttered while going completely red in the face and looking away from mingyu. “Do you? Do you what? “ his evil laugh made wonwoo furious as he shouted “Fuck me you asshole...”  
Mingyu kept smiling as he slipped down Wonwoos boxers slowly and put his hand on his dick. Starting from the tip, he went down slowly and in regular motions, which immediately made wonwoo completely hard and he moaned while gasping for air. Mingyu started licking wonwoos hole as their screams and moans filled the room. Mingyu put in one finger and wonwoos walls swallowed it, then he put in the second finger and started spreading the hole, while placing kisses on wonwoos stomach.  
With no warning at all, Mingyu entered wonwoos ass which made wonwoo scream in pleasure. At first no movement at all, until wonwoo signaled that he was ready by moving his hips. Mingyus slow and controlled motions didnt take long to turn into wild and greedy movements. He was moving faster than wonwoo knew was possible,he didnt mind though, because he was feeling the pleasure to the fullest. It didnt take long for wonwoo to come and moments later mingyu also came inside wonwoo without a warning or an apology.  
They were both exhausted and mingyu laid on wonwoos stomach while smiling like a psychopath. “.... I love you, I always have....” mingyu blubbered “ I loved you and i still do, I just thought you were disgusted by me, after that incident...thats why i kept my distance...but turns out, you thought the same...Minghao told me..” he smiled while shedding tears. “I realy love you ....” mingyu repeated and wonwoo could feel his smile on his stomach.  
“Lets take a shower..I will clean you up...”Mingyu suggested, as they were getting stick and gross. “yeah... lets do that...” is what wonwoo regretted to agree to minutes later.  
Mingyu carried wonwoo to the bathroom and managed the water temperature and they got in together, feeling more energized than before. As wonwoo was feeling relaxed he felt Mingyus hand on his butt. “Hyung let me clean you up.” is what Mingyu said with that devilish smile of his, while inserting his finger into his partners entrance and curling them, while rubbing agains his walls. Wonwoos moans were really music to mingyus ears as he didnt stop even after they had had sex minutes ago.  
“Ahh..Mingyu...you asshole..s.s.t.op it” wonwoo begged in pleasure. “let me do you!” Mingyu basically ordered as he was already hard again. “Oh..god.. where do u get that stamina...from” he panted and kind of agreed. Mingyu didnt let the chance slip by, as he turned wonwoo against the wall,started giving him a handjob and biting on his ears and shoulders while forcing his dick into his butt. His motions were sloppy and he fucked wonwoo as if he had waited for it for so long, which he had. He couldnt stop smiling even though wonwoo was crying in pleasure and pain.  
He moved his hips fast faster and then slowed down, but suddenly thrusted in really hard. He really was enjoying it, and thats why wonwoo was keeping up with it. Mingyu kept thrusting hard and harder and harder but suddenly slowed down and pulled out as he came. Again. His fingers full of cum didnt take long to move to wonwoos mouth and he didnt take long to swallow the cum and bite on mingyus finger asking for more.  
“Such a slut” Mingyu giggled. Wonwoo didnt even have energy to tell him to shut the fuck up, as he waited for the younger to really clean him up this time so that he could get a little bit of sleep.  
After showering Mingyu dressed wonwoo and himself and carried him to the bed. The two were exhausted and fell asleep moments later in each others arms, while the sunrise could already be seen from their window.


End file.
